In the laying of floor surfaces and coverings composed of tiles, bricks or slabs, a difficulty is typically encountered in spacing such elements apart equidistantly in order to create the gaps.
Nowadays leveling spacers are known for laying tiles, bricks and the like, which comprise:                a base, to be arranged below two laterally adjacent tiles and from which spacing protrusions extend to define the width of the gaps, and locator abutments for the edges of the tiles;        a threaded stem, which extends at right angles at the base and is connected to it in at least one facilitated breakage point;        a knob for fastening and removing the stem, which comprises a female threaded portion adapted to be screwed to the stem.        
The knob is provided with a plate-like part which is designed to be pressed during clamping against the tiles in a first step of laying the tiles in order to immobilize the edges and corners of multiple tiles arranged on the base.
Once the fixing of the tiles to the underlying surface is completed, the stem is removed by way of further rotation by screwing the knob on the threaded stem. In fact, this further rotation of the knob in the same direction of screwing causes the traction in a direction perpendicular to the arrangement of the tiles of the threaded stem, until the breakage of the breaking points, with consequent removal of the stem and of its tabs from the base.
The base is embedded and hidden by the material with which the gaps between the tiles are made.
This and similar conventional spacers have a considerable drawback in that when laying the base, they remain, unrecoverable, inside the gaps, thus constituting a weak point for the correct adhesion of the adhesive and of the putty between the tiles, marble and/or any other material.
For the same reason, conventional spacers have a cost that influences the overall costs of laying tiles and the like.